thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:YupThreshIsEpic/My First Capitol Hunger Games!
My Games Rules 1. Don't be a jerk to me if your tribute dies. 2. One user mentors one district. 3. If there are still unclaimed tributes, I will claim then and they will most likely die in the bloodbath. 4. I will let you know when your tribute died and how on your talk page. When the Games are over, come back to see the standings! The victor's prize will be able to pick first in my next games. And an added bonus the victor may be reused in any of my games. 5. You claim these districts, comment when you have decided. Career districts: 20, 23, 24. Districts taken: 20, 22, 23, 24, 27, 28, 29, 30 Story Of The Games Bloodbath begins... Justin tries to spear Yavonne but misses. Helena throws a knife at Kenny, BOOM! Kenny dies places 24th out of 24. Martin tries to shoot Wilma, but Wilma is to fast. Martin and Perry try to shoot each other... PERRY SHOT MARTIN IN THE ABDOMEN! Martin is down but isn't dead. 9 tributes run off with supplies. Careers start to feast on weaklings. Terri crushes Martin with her rock and BOOM! Martin places 23rd out of 24. James attemps to hit Jay with his sword, but Jay dodges and runs off. Mimli slashes Yavin in the stomach, BOOM! Yavin places 22nd out of 24. Marcie attemps to chase Patricia but Patricia runs off. James slashes Sam in the throat and BOOM! Sam places 21st out of 24. Terri hits Rick with her rock, and BOOM! Rick places 20th out of 24. James swords Amy and BOOM! Amy places 19th out of 24. Marcie attemps to chase Derek but fails. James sees Perry in the corner of his eye and dodges the bullet. Marcie tries to shoot Perry with her blowgun, but Perry is to fast. The Careers: Justin, Marcie, Mimli, James, Terri. Terri failed to attempt to kill James in the bloodbath. Martin never got to date Helena, as he died in the bloodbath. The Fallen (in order): Kenny from District 32 Martin from District 21 Yavin from District 25 Sam from District 26 Rick from District 31 Amy from District 31 Allies: Careers: (Justin, Marcie, Mimli, James, Terri). Others that escaped: Yavonne, Zachary, Casper, Wilma (all allies). (Squad 111). More: Terrence, Kim, and Susie. (Squad 278) Loners: Derek, Jay, Ziggy, Patricia, Marc, (Other James), Perry. Fighting action: Careers sneak up on Patricia. Patricia doesn't see them in time and BOOM! Marcie shot Patricia with her blowgun. Patricia places 19th out of 24. Kim goes to find food, but encounters Casper doing the same thing. Kim tries to make Casper kind, but to late! Casper shot her with his Skorpion, Kim places 18th out of 24. Squad 278 looks for Kim, and find her dead body. Squad 278 encounters Ziggy. Terrence attemps to petrify Ziggy, but Ziggy makes Terrence lose his concentration. Susie throws a stick at Ziggy, and it gets her right in the chest. Susie and Terrence charge, but Ziggy whaps Terrence. Susie ran into a tree. Ziggy finishes Susie then Terrence. Susie places 17th out of 24, and Terrence places 16th out of 24. The Careers look for loners, and find Derek cowering in a tree. Justin suggests to wait him out, and the Careers sleep. Derek climbs down from the tree, and stabs Justin in the throat while he was sleeping. Derek runs away, and the rest of the Careers don't wake up. Justin placed 15th out of 24. The Careers wake up, find Justin dead, and Marice was extremely upset. Marc is looking for water, and encounters Jay. As Marc turns to run away, Jay tries to shoot him but misses. Marc runs right into Perry, tackles him, but Perry slams his head down and finishes him off. Marc placed 14th out of 24. Casper returns to Squad 111, and has food with him. Derek is behind them and looking to kill one other person. They joke around, and sleep. Casper keeps watch, but Derek sneaks up behind him, stabs him in the back, and covers Casper's mouth before he can scream. Casper places 13th out of 24, and Derek takes off. James from D28 encounters Jay, but Jay shot him in the heart. James places 12th out of 24. The Careers hunt for loners, and find Derek. They corner him, but Mimli steps in and decides to keep him as prisoner. James isn't happy, and so is Terri. They sleep and keep watch for Derek, but Marcie falls asleep while watching Derek. Derek stabs Marcie, and Marcie places 11th out of 24. Derek runs away. Zachary charges at Derek, but trips over a twig. Derek stabs him, and runs from Squad 111. Fallen (10 tributes left, games end tomorrow) In order. Patricia from District 25 Kim from District 27 Susie from District 32 Terrence from District 27 Justin from District 20 Marc from District 26 Casper from District 31 James from District 28 Marcie from District 20 Zachary from District 29 2nd Day Of The Games (The Last) : Remaining tributes: : Helena from District 21 : Mimli from District 22 : Derek from District 22 : Jay from District 23 : Ziggy from District 23 : Terri from District 24 : James from District 24 : Perry from District 28 : Yavonne from District 29 : Wilma from District 30 : Ziggy comes out from a cave, looks around, and sees food. She runs out to get it, but she realizes it it's a trap. She can hear tributes laughing on the other side. Ziggy climbs up a tree, and looks for resources around her. She has 2 knifes, and a sleeping bag. Ziggy throws a knife, hoping one of the tributes will be caught by it. And she hears a BOOM! Looks down, and sees Derek's broken body. (The tributes were far away). Derek placed 9th out of 24 tributes. : Helena goes outside for some daylight, but the Careers are right behind her. James tackles her and splits open her neck with his sword. Helena finished 8th out of 24 tributes. : Jay and Yavonne run into each other, but Jay accidentally stares into Yavonne's eyes. Jay melts and dies. Jay finished 7th out of 24 tributes. : Perry is looking for another tribute to be tricking, but Wilma is tricking her. Wilma runs around in circles, Perry charges, but misses and falls hopelessly to the ground. Wilma drags Perry out in the open, and lays her there. The Careers come along, see Perry knocked out, and Mimli cuts her thorat off. Perry finished 6th out of 24 tributes. : Terri comes to look for food for The Careers, but Wilma is there again. But before Wilma can do anything, fire bombs drop on them from the gamemakers. Wilma finished 5th out of 24 tributes, Terri finished 4th out of 24 tributes. : Yavonne can't find any food or water, and dies from natural causes. Yavonne finished 3rd out of 24 tributes. : Ziggy and James don't come near each other for a few days until the gamemakers decide to step in. Gamemakers throw man-eating eagles at Ziggy to drive her toward James. And the final stand... : James is ready for Ziggy, so Ziggy is tackled by him. James tries to cut her throat off, but is unsucessful. Ziggy rolls away, but James knocks her down again. Ziggy is consecutively being knocked down and it wears her down. She runs away into the trees, and looks at her knife. James throws his sword, but it bounces off a tree. James looks at his axe. Ziggy prepares to die. James launches the axe and it hits Ziggy's shoulder. Ziggy falls down, and looks dead. But there is no cannon, so James waits. Ziggy moved a little at a time and threw her kinfe into James's heart. James is on the ground, and Ziggy slams his head over and over again until his cannon sounds. James finished 2nd out of 24 tributes. : ZIGGY IS THE VICTOR! Congratulations to BunnyHugs, who mentored District 23! : The Standings: : (Bloodbath) : Kenny from District 32 Martin from District 21 Yavin from District 25 Sam from District 26 Rick from District 31 Amy from District 31 (After Bloodbath) Patricia from District 25 Kim from District 27 Susie from District 32 Terrence from District 27 Justin from District 20 Marc from District 26 Casper from District 31 James from District 28 Marcie from District 20 Zachary from District 29 (Day 2) Derek from District 22 Helena from District 21 Jay from District 23 Perry from District 28 Wilma from District 30 Terri from District 24 Yavonne from District 29 (Day 5) James from District 24 Tributes Name Weapon District Strengths/Personality Age Justin Spear 20 Is calm and friendly when he is not active. ''18 ''Justin Landry Marcie Blowgun 20 Marcie is a rude person with great talent. 15 'Marcie Henly '''Martin Ak47 21 Martin is very funny but not big on survival skills. 17 'Martin Jones 'Helena Thr.Kniv. 21 Helena has a little brother that she cares for with her life. 15 'Helena Brown 'Mimli Sword 22 Mimli is very kind and trustworthy. 16 'Mimli Harrison 'Derek Knife 22 Derek is very fast and quick, but not as fast as Wilma. 13 'Derek Hofhouse 'Jay Python 23 Has worked with guns all of his life. 17 'Jay Davis 'Ziggy Nothing 23 A volunteer, just wants to give it a shot. 18 'Ziggy Johnson 'James Sword 24 Great with a sword... Takes after Cato. 16 'James Kent 'Terri Rock 24 Loves crushing people with her sharped-edged rock. 17 'Terri Henderson 'Yavin Friends 25 Is really good at making friends. They teach him what he needs to know.13 'Yavin Harris 'Patricia All 25 Is good with any weapon. 15 'Patricia Wilf 'Marc Shotgun 26 Is friendly to some, rude to some people. 18 'Marc Tanner 'Sam Perfume 26 Has really dangerous chemicals in her perfume. 12 'Sam Richards '''Terrence Words 27 Has words that anger and petrify. 14 Kim Kindness 27 Is so kind to some mean people, the mean people become good. 16 James Knives 28 Is a really fun person to be an ally with. 15 Perry Olympia 28 If shooting from long distance, very threating. 17 Zachary Axe 29 Can be dangerous throwing axes. 14 Yavonne Eyes 29 If you stare into her eyes for 30 seconds, you're gone. 17 Casper Skorpion 30 Is an expert at shooting accuracy. 12 Wilma Speed 30 Is lightning fast and as quick as Rue. 13 Rich Hands 31 Can build anything within time and not distracted. 16 Amy Finger 31 Has poison still in it from a snake bite. Don't let her get close to you. 14 Kenny Lieing 32 Can make people feel sorry for him. Then he goes into kill mode. 15 Susie Mind 32 Is so smart that she is a big threat. 18 You can claim a tribute and become their mentor. The Games start Saturday and end Sunday. Take two from a district please! Category:Blog posts